Event
Events are game actions shown on the News page, some of which are entirely random (e.g., the uranium event, the football cup event) whereas others require certain prerequisites to be met first (e.g. the junta event, the factory event). Your responses may lead to various perks and/or penalties, depending on the event, which may impact various aspects of your nation in some form (including growth, stability, quality of life, approval, foreign investment, military size, training, manpower, air force size, chemical weapons progress, and number of factories). Asteroid Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has been the site of an asteroid strike! The location of the landing has been roped off by the government and truckloads of strange metallic pieces have been sighted being driven away from the site. In other news, the Soviet Union announced it was postponing its lunar mission for another year... Options: *Give remains of this "asteroid" to the Soviets.: Will greatly increase your relations with the soviets for returning their asteroid. They'll also throw in a million bucks for the trouble. ** *Hand it off to the Americans.: The US will pay a cool million for this important communist asteroid. Reputation with US will increase ** *Let us keep the remains for ourselves... Let us keep the remains for ourselves... for science.: This asteroid will... somehow... significantly increase our military technology. **(25 weapons) Beach Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has had wealthy foreigners offer to buy a piece of our currently public beaches to open up a resort. While this will likely bring economic growth, handing over a public beach to a bunch of fat rich people will not be a popular decision. Options: *Sell the beach front: Gain $1,000k in foreign investment and some growth(?), but loss of a lot of approval ** *Reject offer.: Lose a little approval ** Earthquake Prerequisites: 1 in 1000 chance each turn. Text: {Nation Name} has suffered a terrible earthquake! Hundreds are dead as much of the country lies in ruins. Damage amounts to $10 billion and a total loss in economic growth and quality of life. Luckily the international community has provided the government with a million dollars in aid for us to spend on recovery. The oversight over how the money is spent is a bit lax however... Options: *{none} **{Quality of Life: Poor; Growth: $0 million per month} Edgy Artist Prerequisites: Be a Authoritarian Democracy. Text: {Nation Name} has had a memorial to our brave soldiers defaced by a so-called artist, demanding greater freedoms and civil rights. Our state police forces have arrested the criminal and he awaits trail. What is to be done with him? Options: *Hard labor for a decade.: ** *Slap on the wrist.: ** *Apologize and release.: Increases approval but decreases stability somewhat as the government is now seen to tolerate openly dissent. Government becomes more democratic. ** Factory Prerequisites: Have $+ (500 x factories owned)k foreign investment Text: Options: *Just do it: ** *No thanks: ** Football Cup Prerequisites: Text: Our nation has been chosen to host a regional football cup! Approval rises as the people of your nation vent their feelings through public demonstrations, drunkenness, and nationalism! (not actual text, but close) Options: *: automatic boost to approval. ** Hurricane Prerequisites: Text: Options: *Spare no expense.: ** *Request global aid.: ** *Do nothing.: ** Intro Revolution Prerequisites: Create or reset your nation. Text: {Nation Name} has undergone a glorious revolution! Our new leader must now choose a path forward for the nation. Where will he lead us? Options: *Reforms to benefit the people!: Will increase your nations quality of life and approval. **Widesweeping reforms benefit the people! *Cement my stability.: Will increase your governments stability. ** *A strong military is necessary to protect the people.: Increases your military in size, 5k troops, increases training, and gives the army a boost in military equipment. **Your glorious military will decimate your enemies! *Money. Just give me lots of money.: Adds $600k to your budget. ** *Gain some progress toward developing chemical weapons ** Junta Prerequisites: Be a Military Junta. Text: {Nation Name} has had its top Junta brass convene to discuss the further development of the nation. Who should be listened to? Options: *General of the Army: Increase army size by 5k, training by another 60 points ** *General of the Air Force: Increase air force size by one plane ** *General of Special Projects: Increases chemical weapons progress ** Mine Prerequisites: Foreign Investment(?) Text: {Nation Name} has undergone the closure of its largest mine after the foreign corporation that owned it decided to move to another country with slightly cheaper labor, decimating the economy. Thousands are now unemployed, and unless something is done the nations stability, approval, and quality of life will suffer. Some on the left have proposed the idea of nationalizing the mine, while the corporation has offered to return if the minimum wage is lowered to "reasonable" levels. Options: *Let Mine Close.: Will decrease approval, quality of life, stability and lose a third of our foreign investment. **The mine is closed to the detriment of your people. *Nationalize Mine.: Will increase approval slightly, nationalize a third of our foreign investment, but move us heavily towards a command economy. ** *Lower minimum wage.: Will significantly decrease quality of life and approval, but reattract the corporation, preserve our foreign investments while moving the nation closer to the free market. ** Nuclear Meltdown Prerequisites: Own a nuclear reactor(?) Text: ? Options: * ** One-Party State Prerequisites: Be a One-Party State. Text: {Nation Name} has had the ruling Party apparatchiks meet to discuss next years economic focus. Options: *Produce heavy industry: Increase economic growth by $5 million, decreases Quality of Life slightly ** *Produce consumer goods: Increase Quality of Life, drop in growth by $2 million ** *Increase agricultural production: Greatly increases manpower, slight decrease to Quality of Life and a drop in growth of $1 million ** Refugee Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has become the destination of thousands of refugees fleeing persecution in several neighboring countries. Most arrive in leaky, packed boats. A large portion of your population loudly demands these foreigners be denied entrance, claiming they are putting economic and social strain on the nation. Should we let them in? This might increase our international reputation but will likely result in a decrease in growth as we must now support these penniless refugees. Or we could simply turn their boats away. Options: *Let them in.: Decreases growth and approval slightly. **Your growth takes a slight hit, while government approval sinks as your citizens xenophobia kicks in. *Turn back their boats.: Decreases your international reputation. ** Revolution Prerequisites: Be at Brink of Collapse, Text: {Nation Name} has undergone a Revolution! The enraged masses have stormed the Presidential Palace and cast aside the ancien regime! In the chaos half of your economy and military have been wiped out, but the new government now has a clean slate with which to rebuild the nation. Options: * ** Squabbling Factions Prerequisites: Text: Options: *Institute a ban on factions: ** *Ignore the issue: ** UN Intervention Prerequisites: Be at Axis of Evil, Text: Options: * ** Uranium Prerequisites: Text: A Uranium deposit has been discovered in your country! {Nation Name} has discovered a small uranium deposit, which has been quickly mined producing one ton of raw uranium. Maybe this can be used to build a very peaceful reactor? Options: *Neat! (claim one ton of uranium) Sweet! (1 ton of uranium acquired) **Its so glowy. Category:Help&Tips